Bajo este sol, siempre seremos héroes
by alikum
Summary: Son unos inconscientes, están rematadamente locos. Puede que sea por eso por lo que son héroes.


**Disclaimer: **nada mío, todo de la Rowling, blablabla.

Iba a publicar esto en Instantáneas en technicolor, pero se ha alargado demasiado y ya no tiene aire de foto, así que lo pongo separado, como un one-shot o como se llame.

Los Merodeadores y Lily en un partido de quidditch.

:)

**Bajo este sol, siempre seremos héroes**

Nunca le ha gustado el quidditch. Quizás sea porque no se le da bien y la primera vez que montó en escoba fue en el jardín de su casa y cayó en un matorral lleno de hormigas que pasaron el siguiente cuarto de hora recorriendo partes de su anatomía que prefiere no recordar. O puede que sea porque, en sus clases de vuelo en Hogwarts, le tocó practicar con una Golondrina 7 que lo llevó hasta el lago del calamar gigante e intentó deshacerse de él allí, a sacudidas.

En realidad esas son anécdotas aisladas y no verdaderas razones para odiar algo, y él es un chico lógico que busca siempre la respuesta, pero, ¿para esto?, no la tiene. Es así. Y supone que después de eso va un punto, un punto y final, porque es que no tiene ni idea. No sabe por qué, pero nunca le ha gustado. Siempre le ha parecido más bien una tontería, nada más que un pasatiempo.

Por eso, no entiende que se lo tomen tan en serio (sólo que sí, lo entiende pero no _lo entiende_, y ni él mismo sabe de qué está hablando cuando piensa sobre ello). Es sólo un juego, ¿no?

No parece sólo eso cuando la lluvia arrecia con todo y golpea con ganas a los catorce jugadores. El quidditch es algo así como el peor deporte del mundo, un juego de insensatos. Siete de Gryffindor, siete de Slytherin. El campo de visión es muy reducido incluso desde lo más alto de las gradas. Aún así, nadie detiene el partido.

Nota a Lily moverse en el asiento contiguo. Lleva la bufanda roja y dorada del equipo al cuello y un abrigo encima del jersey de cuello vuelto y está tiritando. Le brillan los ojos y no es por la lluvia. Siguen la trayectoria veloz de los jugadores con disimulo.

Intenta hablar, chincharla diciéndole verdades que no le gusta oír hasta que pierda los nervios, se le incendien las mejillas y la chispa de advertencia habitual aparezca en su mirada. De verdad quiere hacerlo, pero no puede. Sirius, James. Volando como idiotas entre gotas de lluvia asesina que lo único que quiere es derribarlos de las escobas.

Por qué no admitirlo. Está nervioso. Lily no lo admite ni admitirá nunca, pero de vez en cuando la ve retorcerse un mechón de pelo rojizo que sobresale por debajo del gorro de Gryffindor. Está seguro de que ha notado que esta vez va a por ellos. A por James, que busca la snitch entornando los ojos tras las gafas impermeabilizadas, y a por Sirius, que blande en el aire su bate de golpeador como si se tratara de una espada y él fuera el protagonista de una novela de caballería épica.

Y sabe que es imposible que no se de cuenta de que están jugando al límite de sus fuerzas. Ahí, en la línea que separa lo aceptable de la más completa y abrumadora locura. Con tanto ímpetu que parece que vayan a salir despedidos de las escobas, que vayan a volar y a despejar el cielo de nubes negras. Porque podrían.

Porque están locos. Los dos. Locos de remate.

Sirius recibe el impacto de una bludger en el pecho pero no se detiene. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. La palabra perfecta es _loco _y Sirius le hace honor como si le fuera la vida en ello. Su club de fans parece deshacerse en grititos ahogados y Remus contiene la respiración un instante. Ojos abiertos, puños apretados de Peter. _¡Ah!_, y esa es Lily.

James se acerca a Sirius, mano en el hombro, _¿pido tiempo, tío?, _suspendido en el aire. _No_ con la cabeza, y ese "no" es tan _joder-nilosueñes-NO_ que realmente todos se preparan para la caída, con ese estúpido _SECAERÁSECAERÁSECAERÁ_ que no deja de repetirse y es tan, tan, TAN estúpido.

Porque no se cae, es Sirius y él nunca cae, y está loco, y en lugar de abandonar el juego disimula que respirar se empieza a parecer peligrosamente a cruzar el Pacífico a nado y golpea la bludger con rabia y un quejido sordo, que detiene la risa de un bateador de Slytherin como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sirius vuela sobre el campo de hierba mojada y no hace la más mínima mueca de dolor. Incluso hace como que sonríe cuando el jugador de Slytherin se queja. En Gryffindor exclaman y dan ánimos. 160-100 y Slytherin va ganando.

Tal vez sea eso. La razón por la que Sirius es más kamikaze que nunca, un poco más suicida con cada movimiento. Slytherin en cabeza, Slytherin ganando, Slytherin con la Copa en las manos. Tal vez sea eso, tal vez sea querer demostrar que es alguien, que es diferente, que todos en la familia estaban en lo cierto cuando dijeron que era una vergüenza para el apellido.

Se matará si no deja de volar de una manera tan temeraria (y siempre lo hace todo así, desquiciado, mareante, casi agonizando, como un puto inconsciente). Es imposible que vea nada y está volando a toda velocidad, y no lo deja ver, pero Remus sabe que le duele cada inspiración.

Y él sólo quiere que acabe. Decirles que han jugado muy bien, decirle a Sirius que es idiota (_¿te duele mucho?_), contarle a James que Lily no ha respirado en todo el partido. Y recoger sus trozos si Slytherin les quita la Copa. Sólo quiere eso, poder marcharse ya de las gradas acompañado por ellos, despedirse de Lily hasta la hora de la comida y sonreír ante la victoria como si importara algo. Quiere cerrar los ojos tan fuerte que duelan y esperar y abrirlos cuando ya no quede gente en las gradas. No quiere mirar hasta que haya acabado. No quiere ver lo que pasa.

Pero no puede no verlo.

Y James no parece humano cuando se lanza en dirección al suelo. Directo, _directo _al suelo, de cabeza y con los ojos chispeando. James parece lo más alejado a un ser racional. Está loco, también. Vuela como si fuera fácil, relampaguea, se fusiona con la escoba y son sólo uno, sortea contrincantes, deja atrás al otro buscador y aún le queda tiempo para sonreír a Sirius como sólo sabe hacer él antes de estirar el brazo un poco, sólo un poco más de lo que parecería posible. A Remus no le haría falta mirar; sabría que la tiene ahí, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano izquierda. Siempre la coge con la zurda para "dar emoción al juego y ventaja a los demás" (_oye, soy demasiado bueno en esto y además, un caballero_)_, _y hoy no va a ser diferente. Se la imaginaría retorciéndose entre sus dedos apretados en un puño alzado en el aire. Él sonriendo con esa sonrisa que encanta a todo Hogwarts y que hace que Lily frunza el ceño (_cree que es el amo del mundo, Remus, en serio_). La pequeña snitch, tan dorada y rebelde como siempre. Alcanzada, una vez más, por James Potter.

Y se imaginaría a Sirius soltando el bate, dejándolo caer hasta el suelo mojado y sonriendo aunque no le quedaran fuerzas, haciendo ver que no le duele el costado ni le molesta el pelo en los ojos ni las voces de los cientos de aficionados le retumban entre oído y oído. No le hace falta imaginarlo, porque es mucho mejor verlo, yendo hacia James como siempre, con la cara de felicidad de un niño que no sabe que un día toda su suerte acabará y morirá aunque haga como que no le duele y pueda un poco, siempre un poco más y mejor que el resto.

Y entonces Lily sonríe, nerviosa y como ahogándose, por fin respirando. Y escucha a Peter a su otro lado, chillando los nombres de sus amigos con tanto entusiasmo, con tanta devoción en la mirada que Remus tiene la certeza de que lo daría todo por ellos.

Mira a su alrededor, y ve las gradas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en pleno estallido de alegría. Dirige su vista al campo y se encuentra con la felicidad en las caras del equipo, en la de James, que canta algo que pretende ser _we are the champions _pero no suena asíni remotamentey desafina como si lo hiciera a propósito, y en la de Sirius, que lo abraza y sonríe enseñando los colmillos y le revuelve el pelo, _eres_ _un puto crack, Jimmy, joder, cómo te quiero, capullo_, bajo la lluvia_._

Y allí, en medio del campo de quidditch, empapados hasta los calcetines, borrachos de algo blando y efervescente que los envuelve allí abajo, son alguien. Entre abrazos y gritos y sonrisas que explotan y con la Copa de quidditch en alto, James Potter y Sirius Black son dos adolescentes que chorrean agua, que no pueden impedir que les entre la risa de puro nerviosismo, de pura emoción. Están locos y son héroes. Siempre lo han estado, siempre lo han sido, y a Remus siempre se le contagiará algo de esas ganas de comerse el mundo que tiene James, de esa pasión devastadora de Sirius. De la locura que, en su estado más primario, es heroísmo en sus miradas.

Remus tiene que sonreír. Bajito, sin molestar. No quiere estropearles el momento.


End file.
